Semiconductor device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of semiconductor devices is packaging the semiconductor chip. Electrically conducting layers may be used in semiconductor devices as antenna structures or for EMI shielding. Semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same at low expenses are highly desirable.